Life in the Band
by sassySatura
Summary: Sasuke has a band and feels he needs a new singer. He wants the new singer to be a girl,but the problem is that every girl he knows is a fan girl of his. Will he succeed in finding a non-fan girl singer? Sasusaku
1. Meeting the new girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. Only unfamiliar names in this story are characters I made in my head. This is a song-fic with romance, humor, angst ,and comfort in its storyline.(No songs are owned by me!)On with the story!!By the way I need a beta reader, please contact me if you are interested! This story is called Life in the Band enjoy!!**

--''I wish something exciting would happen in school. Something that involves going to amazing concerts filled with hundreds of screaming fans! I just love the excitement of them! Too bad I will never have that kind an experience happen to me.'' Satura said as the wind from the cool outside air brushed against her pale white colored skin and flowed through her long silky purple hair.

She looked up at the luminous moon as she leaned against the rail of her balcony. She yawned and went back inside to change into her white silk night gown. She slipped underneath the sheets of her bed and soon drifted off to sleep. Little did she know, a shooting star had zipped across the nights sky and would become the start of her dream life.--

-- Sasuke groaned in frustration ''This is hopeless! All the auditioners were horrible! There's just no way well find another singer by the end of the week!'' Naruto sat down on the nearest couch and sighed. "For once you may be right teme!" Sasuke walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the moon. "I wish we could find the perfect singer before the end of the week." He yawned and went to sleep shortly after. -- --

'Satura, wake up! Were going to be late for school again if you don't get up!''Kilala, her best friend since they were five years old, said while constantly poking her. ''School is bad. Sleep is good.'' Satura said into her pillow without noticing Kilalas constant poking. Kilala suddenly gasped "Oh my gosh!" Satura asked tiredly "What is it?" "Spider! Right next to you!" Kilala shouted.

After that was said Satura quickly rolled out of bed and was all the way by the door in within two seconds."Yay it worked! Anyways, breakfast is ready. Hurry up and get changed before it gets cold!" Kilala said as she walked out the door. Satura sighed and got dressed. She wore a v-necked tank top with blue roses on it and a black skirt that went down mid-thigh. To finish off her outfit she wore knee high black boots and put on a water symbol necklace.(water droplet shaped) Satura went down stairs and almost tripped over Zama ,her dog, but she grabbed onto the wall to keep herself up.

"You're lucky I'm coordinated!" She shouted as she entered the kitchen. Kilala looked up from the dishes and said "You're finally ready! We have thirty minutes to get to school, I suggest you grab something and take it with you to the car." Satura grabbed a roll and walked outside to her purple cammaro(however you spell that!). "Kila, come on!" Satura got in the car and started the engine after finishing her roll. "Kilala! " Satura shouted impatiently. "Yes?" Kilala, who has been sitting in the passenger seat for five minutes already, said.

"Oh my gosh!! How long have you been there?!" Satura shouted after being scared witless by her presence. "Five minutes now." Kilala responded emotionless. "Ohhh…okay I'm ready to go now that I know you're here." Satura said while reaching over to turn on the radio. When she flipped on the radio, she pulled out of the driveway. The radio started playing one of their favorite songs by Demi Lavato called Get Back. They both started singing it:

_"Don't walk away like you always do this time  
baby your the only thing that's been on my mind  
ever since you left I've been a mess  
you won't answer your phone  
I'll say it once then I'll leave you alone but I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back to the old days  
when the phone would ring and I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
fight for nothing like we used to  
oh hold me like you mean it  
like you miss me, cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back, get back with you_

_yeah_

_Don't look at me that way I see it in your eyes  
don't worry about me I've been fine  
I'm not gunna lie I've been a mess since you left  
and every time i see you it gets more and more intense_

_I wanna get back to the old days  
when the phone would ring and I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
fight for nothing like we used to  
oh hold me like you mean it  
like you miss me, cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back, get back with you_

_you were the only one I wanted_

_you were like first one I fell for_

_you're the only one that I've been needing  
and I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back to the old days  
when the phone would ring and I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
fight for nothing like we used to  
oh hold me like you mean it  
like you miss me, cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back, get back with you_

_get back x4_

_oh hold me  
like you mean it, like you miss me  
cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back, get back,  
i wanna get back, get back,  
i wanna get back  
get back  
get back!"_

"Oh. I didnt know we were here already." Satura said. Kilala said "I guess we got into the song." "That is so very true!" Satura said as took the key out of the ignition and opened the car door. "Here we go."

--

-- Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Naruto got their instruments and walked through the back door of Konaha High to prepare for their surprise concert in the auditorium. "We are totally going to rock their socks off! Believe it!"

"Well Sasuke what do you think?" Suigetsu asked amused to hear his reply. "Well I think if Naruto says believe it one more time Ill-" Naruto slung his arm around Sasukes shoulder and said"Aw cmon you need to loosen up teme!" Sasuke glared at Naruto and slapped his hand off his shoulder.

Suigetsu whistled and said"Boy if looks could kill..." They entered the building and headed towards the auditorium. Once they were there a pink haired girl ran up to Sasuke"Oh my gosh! Sasuke Uchiha is really here!!" As if on cue tons of fangirls came bombarding towards them."Oh shit!" Sasuke shouted then booked it. (ran off really quick)

In the next hallway he ran into two girls. One with purple hair put up in a bun and one with long black hair. The one with black hair actually fell down. "Kilala, are you okay?!" The purple haired girl apologized quickly to Sasuke and helped the black haired girl up."Yeah Im fine, nii-chan."


	2. Singing sisters?

"You two are sisters?" Sasuke asked. "Something like that." Satura said. Right when she said that, the ground started shaking. Sasuke grabbed both girls arms and pulled them into the janitors closet.

"What the hell?!" Kilala shouted, not knowing what just happened. "Quiet, Kilala! Let this guy tell us what happened." Satura said while looking at Sasuke. " My name is Uchiha, Sasuke and I pulled you in here because I really dont want to deal with fan girls right now."

" Oh nice to meet you Sasuke. My name is Nakamara, Satura." Satura said with an angelic smile. "Yin, Kilala here." Kilala said emotionless. Satura got up and looked through the small window. "All clear!" Satura said. They all rose and left the closet. " I can finally breathe real air! Oh my gosh this is a miracle!" Kilala shouted.

"You two are an energetic pair." Sasuke said while leaning his guitar against the lockers. "Shiny!" Kilala shouted as she ran to the guitar. "Kilala, dont touch whats not yours!" Satura shouted. "Sorry, nii-chan." She said like a little kid. Sasuke glanced at the clock on the wall and cursed.

"Whats wrong?" Satura asked. "Im going to be late for the concert!" Sasuke shouted while grabbing his guitar. He started to run down the hall, then turned around and said " What are you two standing there for? Come on!"

"Oh." Kilala and Satura said at the same time before they started running to where Sasuke was going. Within a few minutes, they were backstage in the auditorium. "Wow!" Kilala and Satura shouted. Suigetsu ran up to Sasuke and shouted "Where have you been, man? The concert is about to start!"

" Escaping the fan girls and I know Im almost late." "Looks like you didnt do a very good job at escaping." Suigetsu said while looking at Satura and Kilala. "Theyre not fan girls. In fact, they are new here." Sasuke said. Naruto ran up and shouted "We have to get out there now! Come on!" All band members got on stage and positioned everything. Sasuke fixed the microphone and started singing Already Over by Red:

You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now

My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!

You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now

I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now!

Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over, already over

As soon as the music faded the girls went wild. "We love you, Sasuke-kun!" His fan girls shouted. "Oh woooww." Satura said adoringly. "Its so amazing." She said dreamily. "Oh nii-chan." Kilala said while shaking her head. "Okay, here goes the next Sasuke said with a smirk that made some fan girls faint. The sisters laughed at the sight of this. Sasuke started to strum his guitar along with Suigetsus bass and Narutos drums. They started to play Meant to live by Switchfoot.

Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments,  
And failed attempts to fly, fly

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live

The music came to a stop before the cheers got louder. "Kilala?" Satura said. "Yes?" Kilala said while watching the crowd. "I think I'm in love." "Thats nice. Oh wait! What! With Sasuke?!" Kilala shouted. "No, with the music." Satura said calmly.

"Okay everyone this is the last song for today." The music started up and Sasuke started to sing Over My Head by The Fray:

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

The music stopped for the last time and the band went backstage. " I cant believe you didnt tell us you were in a band!" Kilala shouted.

"Gee Kilala, why else would he be carrying around a guitar?" Satura said sarcastically. 'Well, Im sorry I dont have a brain like yours!" Kilala said back.

Naruto and Suigetsu went to the sisters and formally introduced themselves. Wow, they really arent over crazed fan girls! Naruto thought.

Satura is so hot… Suigetsu thought. The bass player, Suigetsu, is so hot… Satura thought. Naruto is way louder than I am. Kilala thought.

Sasuke put his guitar in its case and said," Lets all meet in on the roof tomorrow morning, everyone. As for now pretend you dont know us. That way you wont be annoyed by the fan girls."

"Okay! See you later then!" Satura said as she left. "See you later!" Kilala said while following Satura.

sassySatura-sassySatura-sassySatura-sassySatura- sassySatura- sassySatura- sassySatura- sassySatura-

Kilala was sitting on the grand piano and while Satura seated herself. Satura started playing and started singing I Will Be by Avril Lavigne(one with her and Leona Lewis.).

There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do  
To make you see what you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye  
And now I know how far you'd go

I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay

I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, 'cause you're here with me, hmm

And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around  
'Cause I would never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay

Without you, I can't breathe  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I got, you're all I want, oh  
'Cause without you, I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see, you're all I need

And I will be, all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay

All that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life (all my life), I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay

As they finished the song, Satura felt someone watching them. Kilala felt it too. They both turned around and saw-"Sasuke." The sisters said in unison.

lololololllololololololollololololololololololololollllolololollololololollolollolololololollololllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review! If not I will probably delete the story. Well its up to you guys! I really want to countinue. Oh and I need some ideas on what to call Sasukes band!


	3. New Band Member

"When did you get here?" Satura asked. "More importantly, how much did you hear?" Kilala asked.

Sasuke smirked `Looks like I found the new singer.` "I heard enough." Sasuke said before he left.

"I get the feeling something _big`__s_ going to happen _very _soon." Kilala said. Satura shrugged and got up. "I dont know, Kilala. I dont know." She said in a far off voice.

Kilala jumped off the piano and said,"I have to get to work. I`ll be home by at least seven. You dont have to wait. See you later, nee-chan!" With that said, she left the room.

I wonder what Sasuke meant earlier? Satura couldnt help to think. Its probably nothing. I need to stop thinking so hard about little things.

Satura opened the door and ran into something hard. She almost fell, but muscular arms wrapped around her and held her up. Satura stood up and quickly said"Gomenensai I-"

"Satura." Satura looked up and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke, what are you still doing here?" Satura asked. "I could ask you the same thing, but I wont. I have a preposition for you." He said.

Satura looked back at him as a gesture to countinue. "How would you like to be the lead singer of my band?" Sasuke asked. "I-I dont know what to say. Are you sreious?" Satura stammered.

"A hundred percent." He said, fully meaning it. "Ill think about it." Satura said. "Okay then. Take your time. Do you have a cell phone?" Sasuke asked. Satura reached into her pocket and pulled out her custom purple sidekick cell phone and handed it to Sasuke.

He put in his number and gave it back to Satura. "Give me a call when you make up your mind." He said and disappeared before Satura could say bye. Satura looked at the number and put her phone away.

She started walking down the hall only to meet Karin, the biggest bitch alive, leaning against her locker. "What do you want, Karin?" Satura asked in an annoyed tone.

Karin got off the locker and stood right in front of Satura. They were the same height so Karin didnt intimidate Satura in the least bit.

" You better stay away from Sasuke-kun, or else." Karin threatened her. "Or else what? Youll glare at me all day. Your face already scares me enough!" Satura said mockingly.

"Why you little-" "Im not little I`m fun-sized!" Satura said. "Whatever. Youre just a stupid whore anyway!" Karin shouted and starting walking away.

**AW _HELL NO!_** Satura thought now angered. Satura ran up, spun Karin around, and hit her so hard that Karin saw stars.

" **Never. Ever. Call. Me. A whore!" Satura said harshly.** After saying that satura grabbed Karin by the hair said in a sweet tone,"Understand?"

Karin nodded and Satura let go of her hair. Satura stared at Karin for a moment and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Satura opened the door to her house and saw mail on the counter. sahe walked up and found one with her name on it. On the envelope, it said it came from her old address.

_What in the world? Who is this from?_ Satura thought. _Oh well; I`ll never find out if I don`t open it._

She opened the envelope and found a letter. It read:

_Dear Satura, _

_I miss you and Kilala so much! Everyday I worry that I won`t get to see you again. So I decided I was going to stay with you two for a couple of months. Don`t even try to argue because I`m already on my way. I know this because I have sources. They tell me that you don`t read your mail until the second day you get them. Oddly enough, I do the same exact thing. Don`t worry I won`t be a bother I can cook and clean up after myself. I could help out with chores around the house too. _

_See you soon, _

_Sakura Haruno. _

Satura folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope._ Oh boy... "Oh well... Great now I`m bored...Oh I just remembered! _

She took out her cell phone and dialed Sasuke`s number. (**Sauke,**Satura)

**Hello? **

Hey Sasuke...I made up my mind....

**Are you the next member of the Singing Spikers?(I just thought of something, I might change it later.) **

Yeah, I`m up for it.

**Are you busy now? **

No, why?

**The band has a meeting in half an hour. Do you want me to pick you up? **

Sure, but do you even know where I live?

**I know everything around here. I`ll see you in five minutes. **

Wait-.....Fine hang up on me like that! Satura said while closing her phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sasuke got in his black mercedes and started the engine. "Thank goodness, it`s only Wednesday. Only three more days are left until the big show."

As soon as the radio was on, the station started playing one of the band`s songs: Open Wounds by Skillet

_In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone_

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

[Chorus]  
How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?

Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

[Chorus]

Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end??

You can't stop me from falling apart [3X]  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault.

[Chorus]

As soon as the song stopped, Sasuke reached Satura`s house. He found Satura sitting on the steps putting her phone in it`s case.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Satura snapped her phone case shut and walked up to the car. Sasuke opened the passenger side`s door and Satura got in.

"Did I keep you waiting too long?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"No, you gave me enough time to find my phone`s case. I am pretty sure I would have dropped my phone and broken it without it."

"That`s why I keep my phone case in my car. Speaking of cars, do you even have one?"

"I do have one. My sister had to go to work and her car is in the shop."

"Her name was Kilala wasn`t it?"

"Yeah, my Imoto. I feel so bad that her boss made her work today..."

"What does she do?"

"She`s a waitress at Real Dreamers Cafe."

"We`re here" Sasuke said as he pulled out his keys. Satura got out of the car and stared at the mansion in slight awe. "Is this your place?"

Sasuke locked the car and said,"Yeah my parents were rich people. Come on, I`m sure everyone is waiting now."

He led Satura into a room where the band members were talking. "What took you so long, teme?!" Naruto shouted.

"Why does he call you bastard all the time?" Satura asked. "It`s a childhood thing, and besides he`s a dobe." Sasuke said while picking up his guitar. "Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up and get ready to play, Naruto." Suigetsu said, before another argument started.

"1,2,3.4!" Sasuke said before the band started playing one of their new songs: The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance

i never, said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...

Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall...  
If I fall...  
Down  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
whoa whoa whoa whoa

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I...  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

The sounds faded and the band looked at Satura, who looked really stunned. "That was just...wow. That was amazing!" "Good, you`re going to sing something for us now.", Suigetsu said. "If you don`t want to-" Sasuke started brfore Satura cut him off. ""Do you have another electric guitar around?"

"Here, use mine." Sasuke said while handing it to her. Satura sat on a cushion chair,started playing, and starting to sing:Sorrow by Flyleaf

_Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

_Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me_

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me_

_And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars_

_Joy will come _

(Satura just sang the song. She doesn`t do screamo.)

Satura stopped playing and looked up. All the band members` jaws dropped to the ground, except for Sasuke`s. "I didn`t know you could play guitar, but that was simply mind-blowing. Welcome to the Singing Spikers."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Thanks to those who have reveiwed! Let me know if you liked the previous format of my story, and I will change. Please reveiw! Kilala really needs her cookies back!


	4. The Arrival

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or the songs used.

Thank you reviewers! I`ll shut up now. Here is the long awaited chapter!

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

3 days later ;

It's strange how everything changed  
Through your eyes the colours were fading  
You've tried - you can't see the world the same  
It's cold falling down  
Like a shadow on the ground

Follow me and I'll take you somewhere lighter  
Than you've been  
Come with me I won't let you fall apart  
Not again  
And it's been so long  
Just barely holding on  
We're coming out strong

Hey... You're smiling again  
Leave the scars the future is waiting  
You've tried  
But you can't escape yourself  
It's cold coming down  
Like a shadow in the crowd

Follow me and I'll take you somewhere lighter  
Than you've been  
Come with me I won't let you fall apart  
Not again  
And it's been so long  
Just barely holding on  
We're coming out strong  
We're coming out strong

Don't you let yourself down  
Just throw all that old shit out  
It's the rest of your life  
And it's starting now

Follow me and I'll take you some place lighter  
Than you've been  
Come with me I won't let you fall apart  
Not never again  
And it's been so long  
Just barely holding on  
Follow me

Follow me and I'll take you somewhere lighter  
Than you've been  
Come with me I won't let you fall apart  
Never again  
And it's been so long  
Just barely holding on  
We're coming out strong

We'll be coming out strong  
We'll be coming out strong  
Follow me We'll be coming out strong  
Been so long  
Follow me We'll be coming out strong  
We're coming out strong

"Okay, now we need a duet song. Oh I know the perfect one. Okay do you know our song Rebirth?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, It`s one of my favorite songs.' Satura replied. Rebirth by Skillet:

I lie here paralytic inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out  
I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this Womb I'm suffocating  
Pre-Chorus  
Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died  
Chorus  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Right now  
Right now  
Verse 2  
I lie here lifeless in this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this Womb I'm suffocating  
Pre-Chorus  
Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died  
Chorus  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)  
Bridge  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive  
Chorus  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)  
Right now (I come alive somehow)  
Right now (I come alive somehow)

"That`s it for today. Good work everybody! We are definitely ready for the competition tomorrow! Bring all you got and give them your all! The new tour bus will be here at eleven. Don`t be late!" Sasuke said while putting his guitar in its case.

"Hai!" Everyone said in response. Satura walked up to Sasuke and said, "I`m going to walk home, okay?" "Are you sure?, he asked skeptically. "Yeah, I have some errands to run first. I`ll be okay walking. The places I have to be are really close to here. If I have any trouble I will give you a call. I promise. See you tomorrow!" She said sweetly before she left.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Satura walked into the café and saw Kilala at the counter, taking everyone`s orders, quickly. Once she got everyone`s orders, she went on her twenty minute break. Kilala walked up to Satura, as she got out from behind the counter.

Kilala was wearing her work uniform. It consisted of a light blue mini skirt and a matching shirt. They had a pattern of clouds, doves, and pillows all over them. To finish the outfit, she wore a white hat and her name tag.

"What are you doing here, nee-chan?" Kilala asked. "Do you not want me here?" Satura asked. "Of course I want you here! You`re the only person who has kept me sane all these years!"

"Okay, that phrase was really dramatic, you know." Satura said. "Che, like you didn`t expect that from me, of all people." Kilala said matter-of-factedly.

Satura laughed and asked," Do you know what time you get off work?" Kilala looked up at Satura and said," I get off in two hours. Have plans or something?" Satura made her voice mysterious and said, "Maybe, maybe not." " Sometimes I hate when you do that." Kilala pouted.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Satura asked. "Sure. I like to get out the house sometimes." "Okay, I`ll make us some plans then." Satura said while heading towards the door. "Oh and by the way, your car is fixed now." She said motioning to Kilala`s black mustang. Her car also had blue and purple skulls along the sides. It also had a huge blue and purple skull on the hood.

"Thank you so much for bringing it, nee-chan!" Kilala said, glad to finally have her car back. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here are your car keys. Thanks for letting me drive it these past couple days! I owe you big time." Kilala said as she tossed the keys to Satura.

Satura caught the keys and said farewell. `Great, now I have to get to work.` She thought as she got into her car. As soon as she put her keys in the ignition, her cell phone rang. After the second ring, she answered.

(Satura,**Caller**)

"Hello?"

"**Satura, we have two cake orders and we need the cakes in two days. Do you think you can handle that?" **

"I would if I knew the designs."

"**Come by the shop. The designs are on the back counter. Don`t disappoint me. You are my best worker and when you please our clients, there will be twenty thousand in it for you." **

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious! This is unbelievable!"

"**Yeah, I know. See you later, dear!"**

Satura hung up and silently cheered. "Twenty thousand dollars, wow. It must be someone really important if they`re paying so much for two cakes." She said.

She turned on the radio and drove out of the parking lot. She arrived at the cake shop, called Cake Mamas, five minutes later. Satura took parked her Porsche and took the keys out of the ignition.

She walked inside and went straight to the back counter. She founds the designs immediately and changed into her uniform. It was a short black dress with a white apron and a black and white bandana.

Satura put on her nametag and looked over the designs. The first cake was based on rice cakes. `Simple enough.` Satura thought until she looked at the drawing. `Or not…` Satura thought almost glumly.

"Satura-sama, you`re here already?" Yoko asked, moving a lock of her red hair behind her ear. "Do you not want me here?" Satura asked, for the second time today. "No one was expecting you so early is all.", Yoko explained.

"Oh, okay. Shall we get started then?" Satura asked/said. "Okay, I`m ready to start on the cakes now. I already have the cake bases in the oven." Yoko said. Satura smiled and said, "You impress me more and more each day. Yoko."

Yoko smiled and her green eyes shone with happiness. "You should smile more often." Satura said, before putting her phone in her bag. "Let`s get started!" Satura said, anxious to know how the cakes will turn out.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt "We are finally done!" Satura chirped with happiness. "They turned out perfect!" Yoko exclaimed. Satura took out her cell phone and looked at the time.

"Wow, it only took us an hour and a half." Satura said, stunned because it usually took six hours or more to finish just one cake.

Just as she closed her phone, her manager, named Umi(yoo-mee), walked in. "They look amazing! How did you two manage to finish them so quickly? Oh well, that doesn't matter. Looks like you two have the rest of the week off. You two earned it. Have fun now!" Umi said, as she practically shoved Satura and Yoko out of the back kitchen.

"Where`s my bag?" Satura asked. Yoko shrugged after looking around her. A few seconds later, Umi threw Satura`s bag out the back door and hit Satura right in the back of her head.

"Ow!" Satura shouted after she hit the floor. Yoko helped her up and Satura started laughing. "Sorry dear!" Umi called from the back door.

"I`m okay, don`t worry about it!" Satura called back. Yoko handed Satura her bag and asked, "Will you be alright?" "Yeah, don`t worry. It`s not it was the first time I got hit on the head." Satura joked.

Satura walked towards the door and turned around to see Yoko had her head bowed. "Are you alright?", Satura asked. "Yes, I`m fine, Satura-sama."

"We`re off work now. You don`t have to call me that. Come on, let`s go." Satura said, as she led Yoko outside. "Do you not want to go home yet?" Satura asked. Yoko said nothing and grew stiff.

"Okay then, you can stay at my house, if you don`t want to go home so much." Satura said, as she led Yoko to the passenger side of her car. She opened the door and Yoko, reluctantly, got in.

Satura got in the car and started the engine. She pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the radio. Tone of Satura`s favorite songs came on and she started singing softly. I Learned From you by Miley Cyrus:

Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so

I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well

[Chorus:  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you

We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear

I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes

[Chorus:)]  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you

You taught me to stand on my own

and I thank you for that

It saved me, it made me,  
and now that I'm looking back

I can say

woooaaahhhh!

Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!

I learned from you that

I learned from you

I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose

something you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin',

keep on believin'

There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

Woooaaahhhh!  
I learned from yoooouuu

I learned that strength is something you choose

something you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

yeah!

I learned from you

"You`re a good singer." Yoko said. "Thank you." Satura said. "The reason I don`t want to go home is my foster parents. They wouldn`t even care if I choked and died. I dislike them so much that it hurts." Yoko said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don`t cry about them. It`s only what they want you to do. I know this from past experience. Don`t worry, you`re not alone. In fact, you can stay with us as long as you want to." Satura said.

"Oh I couldn`t! I`m nothing but a burden who-" "Who can be absolutely happy living with Kilala and Satura." Satura said when she cut Yoko off.

"I don`t have any of my things with me." Yoko said. "Stop making up excuses, I have all of it covered don`t worry." Satura said as she placed her hand over Yoko`s.

Yoko smiled at Satura and said ,"Thank you so much." "It`s no problem." Satura said, as she pulled her car into the driveway, next to Kilala`s mustang.

Satura took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. "Come on." Satura said before closing the car door. Yoko got out the car and walked up to Satura. "Follow me, I know the perfect room for you!", Satura said while heading towards the front door.

They walked inside the house and took off their shoes. Satura grabbed Yoko`s wrist lightly and pulled her upstairs to a door on the far end on the right. "Here`s your room. Feel free to look around. You have your own bathroom; it's the door on the right. I`ll see you later!" Satura said as she turned to leave.

Yoko put her hand on the door handle and Satura said," Oh yeah your keys are on the dresser with the mirror. The one with the star is for your room door and the other one is for the house. See you later!" Satura said while heading downstairs.

Yoko opened the door and her jaw dropped to the floor. `I think I might like it here after all.` Yoko put her bag on the bed and went to take a bath.

As soon as she got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the bathroom door, to find a silver colored silk gown. `Satura must`ve put that there. She`s too kind.` Yoko thought. She changed into the gown and fell asleep.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Satura walked upstairs and asked, "Yoko, do you want anything to eat?" No answer. "Yoko?" No answer again. Satura opened the door and saw that she fell asleep. "Good night." Satura said and softly closed the door.

Satura walked downstairs and saw Kilala going through a catalog. "She fell asleep." Kilala said plainly. Satura just stared at her in disbelief for a minute and then sighed. "I should be used to that by now." She told herself. "You really should." Kilala said while setting the catalog on the counter.

"Is this about Yoko?" Satura asked. "No, but if it were Karin, yes. It`s about-" Ding-dong…ding-dong

"We should get that, ne?" "Yeah, come on." They walked to the door and Satura opened it. "Hey guys!" "Sakura." Kilala and Satura said at the same time.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

That`s it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review! If I don`t get ten reviews by next week this story may just stop here. I want to continue, but I can`t without your support. It doesn`t matter if you have already reviewed, you can keep reviewing until it gets to at least ten or fifteen of them.-sassySatura


	5. Confusion

Thanks again to all the reviewers! This is the long awaited chapter of Sakura`s arrival! This chapter will answer many questions, especially the one that involved the pink haired fangirl. It was NOT, I repeat NOT Sakura! You`ll see who she is in this chapter, so don`t worry! I still need a beta reader! On with the story!

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

**Chapter 5:Confusion**

"Sakura, you`re here!",Satura exclaimed, before hugging her tightly. "Can`t breath!" Sakura said, while trying to get Satura to loosen her grip. "Oh I`m sorry!" Satura said as she let go of Sakura. "It`s been a while." Kilala said with a smile. "Oh Kilala, I missed you too!" Sakura said while hugging Kilala. She let go and looked at her suitcase. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Your room is upstairs on the left. It`s the fith door and has a diamond engraved in it."

"Okay, thanks!" Sakura chirped and skipped up the stairs with her suitcase. As soon as her footsteps faded, Kilala pulled Satura into the kitchen with a smile still plastered on her face. "What the hell is that bitch doing here?" Kilala grounded out through gritted teeth. "I don`t know, but you have to suck it up for now. I don`t care what happens, just keep your cool. Got it?" Satura asked. "Che, whatever, she better not get into my stuff." Kilala grounded out.

"Kilala, please!" Satura pleaded. Kilala stopped smiling and looked Satura straight in the eye. "She better be gone in two weeks; three weeks tops. I`m not going to take care of her or clean up after her. If she crosses any of my boundries, you can bet your ass I won`t tolerate it." "Fine, but you better not do anything to her." Satura replied. "You`ve gone soft, nee-chan, way _too_ soft." Kilala said, before leaving the kitchen.

"Maybe Kilala was right..." Satura thought out loud. A few moments of silence went by, before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sakura walked into the kitchen and asked,"Were you two fighting because of me?" Satura looked at Sakura for a moment before answering,"No, of course not. What makes you think that?"

"Well I heard you two shouting..." 'Sakura started with her head hung low. "Sakura, look at me." Satura said. Sakura`s head was still hung. Satura lifted Sakura`s head with two fingers on her chin. Sakura was looked into Satura`s light blue eyes that had a glint of purple in them and Satura said, "Sakura, what Kilala and I fight about are things about ourselves, not you. You staying here isn`t any problem at all. So keep your head up and have fun around here. Only rule in this house, is to not break anything. If you do happen to break something, bury it in the backyard before anybody notices. Alright?" Satura said as she let go of Sakura.

Satura walked towards the kitchen`s exit and turned around saying,"I`ll be in my room if you need anything. I presume you remember which one it is?" "Yes, I remember. Thank you." Sakura answered. "Okay, I`ll see you later then. Oh and my cell phone number is on your dresser, if I happen to leave the house and you want to talk to me. See you later!" Satura turned around with a smile and headed upstairs.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once the footsteps faded, Sakura went outside. `Feels like I haven`t been here in ages...` She walked down the street and got lost in her thoughts. She was so distracted that she didn`t see the person in front of her. Apparently, neither was the other person. They both collided and the other person fell on top of Sakura. She had her eyes closed until she hit the ground, and opened them to see a pair of onyx eyes staring into her own emerald ones.

Sakura looked at the guy closer and gasped. 'You`re the lead singer of the Singing Spikers!" Then she blushed realizing the position they were in. "Oh, sorry. I wasn`t paying attention to where I was going." Sasuke said while he got up. Once he was up, he offered her his hand. Sakura gladly took it and Sasuke pulled her up.

"Thanks." Sakura said, her face still as red as a tomato. Sasuke couldn`t help but to remember pink hair.

_Suigetsu whistled and said"Boy if looks could kill..." They entered the building and headed towards the auditorium. Once they were there a pink haired girl ran up to Sasuke"Oh my gosh! Sasuke Uchiha is really here!!" As if on cue tons of fangirls came bombarding towards them."Oh shit!" Sasuke shouted then booked it. (ran off really quick) _

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "You`re that girl!" Sasuke said after his short flashback. "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "The one with the crew of fangirls." Sasuke said while backing up slowly. Sakura thought for a moment and a look of realization came on to her face. "You must`ve met my step sister, Moka. She`s a _huge _fan of yours."

"I`ll bet she is..." Sasuke said, picturing what would`ve happened if he wasn`t a fast runner. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked again. "Oh sorry. I tend to space out a lot..." Sasuke started, not having the slightest idea of her name. "Oh how rude of me, my name is Haruno, Sakura. Pleasure to meet you."

`Cherry Blossom, eh?` Sasuke thought with a smirk. "Oh, but the pleasure is mine, Sakura." `Or so it will be, very soon...` He thought mischieviously. Sakura looked at Sasuke again and blushed. "Sasuke?" "Yes?" Sasuke answered, finally coming out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Sakura asked, maintaining composure. "Out on a walk, what about you?" Sasuke answered. Sakura replied," I was out on a walk too. I haven`t been here in a couple of years." "I could show you around." Sasuke offered.

"Oh thank you so much! I`d really appreciate it!" Sakura exclaimed. "First off, do you know where you are now?" Sasuke asked. "Uhh..." Sakura started, while looking around. "You were lost, weren`t you?" Sasuke asked. "Oh oh oh, I know! We`re in that really dark alleyway by that dream cafe place!" Sakura said, not really sure where they were at all.

"Sakura, that`s on the other side of town..", Sasuke said, with an anime teardrop on the back of his head. "Psh! I knew that, I was just making sure that _you _knew!" Sakura said, trying to make her mistake unnoticeable. "Riiiight..." Sasuke said, while the anime teardrop grew bigger.

Sakura scratched the back of her head and asked,"Did I do something?" Sasuke regained posture and asked,"Shall we begin the tour?" Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke, as he walked down the dark street.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Satura sat on her bed with her dog on her lap waiting for something to happen. It didn`t matter she was BORED! `Maybe I`ll check up on Sakura or something.` She thought.

Satura`s dog got up suddenly and started barking all of a sudden. "What`s wrong?" Satura asked. Zama stormed out of the room, indicating that Satura should follow. Satura got up and ran after her dog. As soon as she ran outside of her door, she heard a scratching sound.

Zama ran into Kilala`s room with Satura following suit. The room was pitch black. Satura took out her lighter and saw Kilala in a corner. There was blood dripping on to the foor from her arm. Kilala had a knife in her hand and she kept sliding it across her left wrist. Satura took the knife out of Kilala`s hand and asked," Why do you keep doing this to yourself?! You told me you stopped! What happened to that Kilala?! Don`t you know that you`re fucking killing yourself?! Why the hell don`t you ever listen? Why do you do this? Why?!"

"I don`t care if I die. I`m not afraid of pain;nor am I afraid of death." Kilala said emotionless as ever. Fine be like that then!" Satura said while turning towards the door. "I guess I`ll just be in my room reading my new yaoi manga..." Satura said as she started to head towards the door. "Y-Yaoi?" Kilala asked. Satura halfway turned around and said," The _yaoiest!"_Satura replied slowly for some type dramatic tone.

"I want it!" Kilala said, dropping her knife, and standing up. "It`s in my room, come on." Satura said. They walked out of the door and heard a crash. "What the hell was that?" Kilala asked. "I`d like to know too." Satura said.

The sisters walked downstairs and found Itachi standing by a broken vase. "Damn it, Itachi!" Satura shouted. "Nice to see you again too, Satura." Itachi said sarcastically. Kilala ran up to Itachi and pulled him against her."Itachi!" Kilala shouted.

Satura started laughing when she saw what Kilala did to Itachi.

Itachi`s head was in between Kilala`s breasts. When she let go, Itachi backed away from her,out of breath, with his hair all messed up. Satura was still laughing, so Itachi hit her on the head and glared at her. Satura had a look of hurt on her face, but the look quickly turned into a quick smirk. When Itachi looked at Kilala, Satura went up to Itachi and started poking Itachi in the arm repeatedly.

"It still jiggles!" Satura shouted. In a flash, Kilala was right beside Satura poking Itachi in the arm too. "You`re right is does jiggle!" Kilala said loudly. "What jiggles?" Yoko asked tiredly at the top of the stairs. "Itachi`s blubber." The sisters answered. "Blubber?" She asked. "The _supposed_ muscle." Satura said while finally ceasing the poking.

"It _is _muscle." Itachi said. "Whatever you say." Satura said unconvincedly. "It`s okay, Itachi, I`ll work out with you, so you can finally get muscles." Kilala said adoringly. Itachi sighed and started walking away. By the time he reached the door, Kilala was beside him. "See you tomorrow for the workout!" Kilala chirped. "Do I have a choice?" Itachi asked hopelessly. "No, you don`t! See you tomorrow!" Kilala said.

A moment after itachi turned around, Kilala slapped his but. Kilala closed the door and stood in front of Satura. "Kila-" "He has buns of steel!" Kilala squeeled. "What the fuck?!" They heard Itachi shout. At this, everyone laughed. "You`re the only girl I know, who is bold enough to hit Itachi on his ass." Satura said while laughing.

"I couldn`t help myself..." Kilala mumbled more so to her self than Satura. "Mhm..."Satura said suspiciously. Kilala yawned and said," I`m tired. Good night!" Kilala said while making her way upstairs. "Good night." Satura said. Yoko went back to her room by the time Kilala started up the stairs. "Where`s Sakura?" Satura asked herself.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"Thank you so much for showing me around! I owe you big time." Sakura said as she got out of the car. "It was no problem and as for returning the favor..." Sasuke trailed off and covered Sakura`s lips with his own.

Sakura`s eyes widened for a moment and then closed as she kissed back. After a minute, Sasuke pulled away. Sakura asked," What was that for?" "I have my reasons. Oh and before I go, take this." Sasuke said and handed her a backstage pass for tomorrow`s competition. "Thanks so much!" Sakura chirped.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Sasuke said before he drove off. "See you tomorrow." Sakura said, looking down at the pass, with a smile.

Sakura walked inside and came face to face with Satura. "Where were you?" Satura asked. "Out." She replied. "Didn`t you hear the news about the kidnapper?" Satura asked. "No, and I didn`t see anyone kidnapping anyone." She replied.

Satura shook her head and said," Whatever. I`m going to bed. Good night.""Good night." Sakura replied. Satura went upstairs and changed. As soon as she layed her head down, sleep took over her.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_"It`s showtime!" The backstage director to the Singing spikers. "Hai!" They all replied. The band got ready on the stage and Sasuke started playing, followed by Naruto and Suigetsu. Satura walked out on stage after she turned the microphone on. She started singing Pressure by Paramore: _

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

_'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight i'll lie awake  
Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all the days that we spent  
Carry away from home_

_Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you,  
Without you_

_Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
But I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me._

_The crowd cheered and it felt like her performance would go smoothly for the rest of the show. As usual, things went horribly wrong when she thought all would go well. Satura walked on to the stage and takes the microphone from Sakura. "Hello everybody. Before this goes on any longer, I feel that you all should know that Sakura doesn`t reallly sing as well as you all think she does at all. She lip sings, yes, you all heard that right. Sakura Haruno is a fraud. She has nothing, but the lies she tells everyone. Good night everybody!" _

_Sakura ran backstage and towards the exit, feeling nothing but shame. She was stopped by Kilala, who looked at her colder than she has ever seen anyone look before, and spat,"I thought you changed, but apparrently dirt like you never changes!" Satura walked up behind Sakura and said darkly,"That`s what bitches like you always will be; nothing but dirt everyone walks on. I hope you live the rest of your rotting in a box." _

_"What have I done to you-" She was cut off by Satura`s fist colliding with her jaw. _

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Before she could even feel the pain, she woke up. Sakura gasped as she rose from her bed. She looked around and sighed. `Thank kami, that was just a dream.`

"Kila, come on! We`re gonna be late if you keep that pace!" Satura shouted from downstairs. "Fine, maybe I`ll take my sweet time then!" Kilala replied. `Could those two get any louder?`

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What are you two doing being so loud at this time of day and what`s with your clothes?"Sakura, now dressed, asked the two sisters. "There`s a competiton today. I get to perform with my new band. Ever heard of the Singing Spikers?" Satura asked. "Who hasn`t?" Sakura replied. "Do you want to go with us?"

"Sure." Sakura, who was already planning on going, said. "We`re leaving in five minutes. Be in the car in three minutes, understood?" "Hai!" Sakura and Kilala replied. Satura looked at the mirror nearest to her and posed in front of it. Her outfit consisted of a black camisole top with a leather jacket over it that stopped under her breasts and a black not to mini-skirt with a slanted belt and a chain hanging off it. Finishing her outfit, she wore fishnet leggings, a purple water droplet necklace, black gloves that were cut off where fingers stick out, and knee-high black zip up boots.

Kilala stood beside her, wearing a black and blue shirt with a silver leather jacket and dark blue capiris with a black skirt over them. She wore a silver studded belt over her skirt and wore a yin yang necklace. Finishing her outfit, she wore black net gloves, small black boots, and a black choker with a skull on it.

Sakura walked out to Satura`s car, wearing a green jacket over her pink tank top. She also wore a light green jean skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh and a pink belt over it. Her cellphone case was strapped onto her belt securely.

As soon as she reached the car door, Kilala and Satura walked outside. Satura unlocked the car and everyone got in. Satura started the engine and turned on the radio. One of their favorite songs was playing called All around me by Flyleaf:

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

"We`re here!" Satura said while taking the key out of the igniton. After no one said anything, she turned around. Sakura`s hair was all over the place and Kilala turned around with messed up clothes. "I told you to wear your seatbelt, Sakura." She said, now fixing her clothes. "I tried to, but I didn`t realize Satura was such a reckless driver."

Everyone turned to look at Satura and she laughed with an innocent look"Teehee!" "Oh, nee-chan..." Kilala said with an anime teardrop forming on the back of her head. Sakura finally fixed her hair and asked,"Maybe we should get going now?"

"Good idea." The two sisters replied. They all got out of the car and walked into a club that seemed the size of a mall. After the bouncer let them in, they saw the rest of the Singing Spikers. "Glad to see you all could make it." Sasuke said looking up from his specially customized dark blue Les Paul(that`s a guitar).

"Singing Spikers, you`re on stage in two minutes!" The stage person(do they have a name?) said. "Hai(means yes)!" They replied. The band got ready and in two minutes they were on stage ready to amaze the crowd. Satura, Kilala, and Sakura were backstage. The judges wanted a male singing the first song, duet second, and a female singing the last song.

Satura was in deep thought until she heard the band start playing Crush by David Archuleta:

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside..  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know..

[Chorus]  
Do you ever think when your all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cuz I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away

Has it ever cross your mind  
When we're hangin spending time girl  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last,  
Last forever, forever

[Chorus]

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know..

Do you ever think when your all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cuz I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't goin away x5

The crowd went wild as well as Sasuke`s fangirls and fan boys(don`t ask it`s Sasuke Uchiha okay!?). Satura took in a deep breath and prepared herself to go out there. "You can do it, Satura!" Sakura said, trying to encourage Satura to go out on stage without being nervous. The band started playing their second song, the duet in particular, and Sasuke started singing. Broken by Evanescence and Seether:

Sasuke:  
I wanted you to know that  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
Both:  
Cause im broken when im lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore

Satura:  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
Both:  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away...

Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...  
You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore

Satura breathed a sigh of relief when the crowd kept cheering and looked at Sasuke. He motioned that they were going to start her song. When the band started playing again Kilala said,"She`s like an idol..." Sakura looked at her and then understood what she meant. Satura started singing Untouched by The Veronicas:

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

As soon as she stopped singing, the band got a standing ovation. `Wow.` The band, Sakura, and Kilala thought. "That was done very nicely." One of the judges said ,impressed by how well the band got the crowd this wild. "You guys definitely rocked it out! Keep up the work and believe you guys could go global!" Another judge said. The last judge said"That was just...if there were a word for good you all did, I believe you guys would be the definition."

The crowd cheered after the judges made their comments and the band went backstage to wait until the judges got the results of the winners. "You all were great out there. Especially you, Satura. You overcame your nervousness and gave everyone a good time. I knew you could do it!" Sakura said as she hugged Satura tightly. "Can`t breathe...oh my gosh I think I`m seeing _the light_!

"Nee-chan, don`t go to the light!" Kilala said. Sakura let go of her after she said that she couldn`t breathe and just shook her when she started talking about _the light_. "Judgement time!" The stage person said. The band got up and stood on stage beside some of the other competing bands.

"You all did a splendid job with your performances, but there can only be one winner, sadly....we have overlooked your performances and picked the winner based on the crowd`s applause. The one that stood out the most is the one we chose as winner." The judge paused leaving a moment of suspense, then countinued."The winner is...the Singing Spikers!"

The crowd cheered again and the judges handed Sasuke a medium sized box. "Your awards are in there." The judge said."I hope to see you perform again." He said, while walking off. "Oooh! We get a box!" Satura chirped. Everyone anime teardropped at her remark. "Did I say something?" She asked. "Not at all." Everyone replied sarcastically.

The band packed up and Sasuke took Satura behind the wall to have a word with her. 'Satura, are you sure you haven`t done that before?" He asked. Satura nodded asnd asked,"Why do you ask?"

"Just glad to see that my choice in picking you was a good one." He replied. "Thank you so much!" Satura said now hugging Sasuke. When she realized what she was doing, she let go of him. "Sorry, I guess I`m still kind of ecstatic from performing and helping you win the contest." She said with a smile. "Shall we get back to the others now?" Sasuke asked.

"We shall." Satura said in a british accent by accident and they both laughed. Little did they know that Sakura was watching the whole time. Soon after the group got tired, everyone headed home. During the whole car ride Sakura kept geeting a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. `Is this jealousy?`She kept asking herself.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

! Please review if you would like to see more of this story! Like I mentioned earlier, I STILL need a beta reader! Anyways, Review Please! It`ll make me feel better! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! I hope there are many more to come! Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
